The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system for opening a working space in a lumen of a living creature and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a dissector for unfolding a fold in a lumen of a living creature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,545 discloses a balloon dissector in which an elastic balloon is positioned on an exterior portion of a rigid tube. The tube is inserted into the patient and then a medium, such as saline solution, is inserted into the hollow tube.
The medium is communicated to an interior portion of the elastic balloon causing the balloon to expand and dissect tissue in the area. This dissection permits a subsequent surgical procedure to be performed at the site. Since the tube is rigid, one end of the tube is preferably shaped as a dissector. The rigid tube is graspable by the surgeon and is used as an instrument during its insertion into the site. The rigid tube, in one embodiment of the invention, is rigidly affixed to a syringe containing the medium so that the syringe/tube form one unit which is manipulated by the surgeon.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,646 discloses a balloon dissector passed through a tube and expanded. Following dissection by expansion of the balloon, the balloon is contracted, the tube is advanced, and the dissected tissue is spread by moving the blades apart from each other. The balloon dissector is withdrawn and another instrument is then introduced to carry out surgery on the anatomical structure exposed by the dissection and spreading steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,694 discloses a guide system for use with an endoscope, and a method of use. The guide system can include a track, in the form of a rail, and a mating member for engaging the rail. The guide system can also include an accessory, such as an accessory guide tube through which a medical instrument can be carried external of the endoscope. An end cap can be provided to support the track relative to the distal end of the endoscope.
Additional background art includes Canadian Patent No. 2552817, U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,787, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0272976 to Tanaka, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,413,543, 4,796,607, 8,269,828, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013/0131451, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,914,448, 5,166,787.